Misunderstandings
by Ichi89
Summary: Yami has feeling for Yugi. He consults Kaiba for help, but what happens when the one he loves missunderstands his talking to the CEO for him being in love with him? YXYY YamiYugi Yaoi! Warning last chapter is a lemon.
1. Missunderstandings and confesstions

A?N: Ok this is a random fic that is yaoi! - YAY yaoi! So you have been warned! it is YamiXYugi... Oh and I'm just starting to write this coupling so don't hurt me plz! Again.. this is yaoi don't like don't read.

Chapter 1: Miss under standings.

"..." talking

/.../ Yami thinking

'...' Yugi thinking

_others thinking_

Yugi's POV

"Yugi?" A voice came to me threw my dreams. As I opened my eyes I saw the one who I love. Yami. His hair is dangling in my eyes and I can't help smiling. "Yugi wake up." He says shaking my shoulder lightly not noticing that I am already awake and stareing straight at him. I simply lay there waiting for him to notice. "Yugi! Earth to Yugi... are you in there?" He leans his face close to mine and then shoots back when he noticed that I was awake. In his haste to move back he hit his head on the bottom of the top bumck. "OW!" "Yugi why didn't you answer me the first time I tried to wake you up?" He questioned glaring at me while rubbing his head.

"Sorry Yami. I guess I just thought you knew I was awake." I laugh sitting up and pulling the blancket off me.

"Hm what ever now get dressed. Gramps made breakfast." Yami stepped out of my room and closed the door behind him. He was completly oblivous to my feeling towards him. I have loved him sence Duelist Kingdom. i only wish i could find some way of telling him how i feel. Oh well. I get dressed and begin to walk to the kitchen. i pass by his room and notice that he is in on his computer typing something.

"Whatch ya doin' Yami?" I lean against his door frame watching him jump and cover the screen. I can't help but laugh. "What are you trying to hide?" I walk over and pull at his hands and finaly catch a glips of what looked like a converstaoin box. "Who ya takin' to?" I look at the name and see; BEWD16. "Hey isn't that Kiba?" I look up at him to find him blushing. He simply noddes and sits back down.

BEWD16: Hm..

Pharohboy: Yea well I have to go Kiba, gotta eat breakfast. Thanks again.

As he waited for Kiba's reply he looked nervesly at me. He seemed to want to hide his conversation with Kaiba. Thou I didn't know why. Finaly came Kiaba's reply.

BEWD16: Ok. And no problem... tell the geek I said Hi.

Kiba was such a jerk! Why was Yami taking to him in the first place! Could my Yami be in love with the CEO? Oh gods no! I slam my head against his bed poast.

"YUGI! What are you doing! Are you ok!" Yami had signed off and now was looking worridly at me. I can't help but let tears fall from my lavander eyes. Not only was my head now hurting, but the one I loved loves someone else. "Yugi are you hurt? Why did you do that?" He put his hands on my cheeks and moved his thumbs to drie my tears. I swiftly moved my face out of his hands and turned stumpling back to my room. When I got there i threw my self onto my bed and cried myself to sleep where I could picture my Yami with me.

Yami's POV

I typed my reply to Kiaba; He had been helping me to see what my true feelings for my hikairi were. He was completely convinced that I loved him.

BEWD16: I'm telling you Yami. You're in love with the dweeb.

Pharohboy: Stop calling him a dweeb! and I am not in love with him!

BEWD16: Sure Yami, thats why you just protected him from me calling him a simple insalt like dweeb.

Pharohboy: --;

Pharohboy has signed off.--------

At first I didn't want to beilieve that my feelings for Yugi were that deep. But soon Kiaba's words began to make sence. I really was in love with Yugi. Later that mourning I went in to wake him up. Gramps had came and woke me up asking if I would wake Yugi up and tell him that breakfast was ready. So I walked the short distance to my little Yugi's room and found his dor parcaily open. He seemed to be mummbling something that sounded like yummi.. he must have been dreaming about food again. I supressed a laugh((A/N: hee hee yummi ryhms with Yami! He wasn't dreaming about food! How clueless that pharoh is, ne?)) As I sat by his bed I looked at his fae. His sweet inocent sleeping face. He was so buetiful when he slept. As I shook his shoulders I called his name trieing to wake him up. Then I saw something glimmer from the corner of his eye. Was my hikairi crying? I leaned down to see if he was and to possibly steal a sweet kiss like I hade been every mourning sence I came to the conclusion that I loved him. But when I bent my head down I noticed that I was looking straight into his buetiful lavander eyes. I jolted up and hit my head on the top bunk of his bunkbed. He seemed amused by my pain. I gave him the messege andwalked back to my room. I'd go eat later. Plus I needed to talk to Kiaba again. So When I got to my bedroom I turned on my computer and signed on.

BEWD16: Hey how'd it go?

Pharohboy: I didn'y do it...

BEWD16: You are such a wimp Yami.

Pharohboy: Oh shut up Kiaba. I just don't think he likes me.

BEWD16: well you won't know till you tell him now will you.

Pharohboy: Yea but what if he hates me? What if I screw up and he hates me forever! Kiaba he's been my only best friend for years.

BEWD16: Now you're starting to sound like that idiot Anzu. Gods Yami wich is worce: Knowing Yugi hates you or living with him forever and never knowing for sure if he loves you or not?

Pharohboy: hm... I guess you're write

BEWD16: hm...

"Whatch ya doin' Yami?" His voice came from behind me. Quickly I jump up and cover the screen. H laughs at my jerky movements and pulls my hans away. "Hey thats Kiaba." Soon I see him looking at me and I simply blush. I thought he had read my conversation. I quickly sat down and typed my fairwell before Kiaba could say anything.

Pharaohboy: Yea well I have to go Kiba, gotta eat breakfast. Thanks again

Soon I heard a loud crash and saw Yugi clutching his head and he seemed to have hit his head on my bedpoast. "Yugi! Are you ok?" He looked up at me adn had tears in his buetiful lavander eyes. I place my hands on his face and movedf to dry his tears with my thumbs. He pushed away and stumbled back to his room slamming his door. "Yugi... I love you..." Tears streamed down my face. he hated me. I knew he would. I never should have even asked for Kiaba's advice I should have never worried about these feelings. If I never knew I loved him he would be happier. I stayed there on the ground crying till I fell asleep on the ground my eyes red from tears.

Yugi's POV

I woke up on my bed tears still in my eyes. I decided to go down to eat. Looking at the clock I noticed that gramps will have gone to work by now. As I walk down the hall I noticed that Yami's door was still open. Curiosity pumping threw me I looked to see if he was talking to his ptecase Kiaba. Only to see him curled on the floor, his eyes red as if he had been crying. As I step into the room to sit next to him. I still loved him, nothing would ever change that. He stirs in his sleep and soon I see his crimson eyes flutter open.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but,." I cut him off before he could finish.

"It's ok Yami. You like him and I will respect that." My eyes cast down as he seems to look at me confused.

"Yugi what are you talking about. I don't like Kaiba if thats is what you are thinking." I looked back at him.

"Then what were you saying?"

"I was trying to say I'm sorry I never told you my feelings for you."

"Well what are they?"

"Yugi.. I... I love you." Yami cast his eyes down and I can't help but pounce him laughing.

"Oh Yami... I love you too!" I brought his face to mine and closed my lips around his. he soon dominated the kiss licking my bottom lip; begging for entrance. I granted it egerly.

FIN+

A/N: If you want a lemon respond and if I get enough... I'll try my first lemon. well you know the drill REVEIW!


	2. Lemon!

A/N: OK I only got like 4 or more reviews but oh well I'm still going to write the lemon. dances Ok this is my first lemon ever so please don't be mad if it suck.

Misunderstandings

Yami's POV

I sat on my koi's bed waiting for him as he said a hurried good night to Gramps. As far as the old man new I was already in bed. He rushed in blushing a deep red as he closed the door behind him. Oh how beautiful he was when he blushed.

"Oh come here koibito." I cooed quietly to my shy uke. "I promise I'll be gentle." He blushed a deeper shade as my words caressed his soft pink lips. I quickly closed the gap between our lips and as he gasped quietly I pushed my tongue past his glistening white teeth. He tasted like sweet candies which to me was not surprising. As that's all he ever seemed to eat. I pulled him onto the bed caressing his hips as he moaned quietly, unknowing to him how much his moans made me want to jump on him with no remorse. I held back my desires for now. Pushing him under me I began to undo his blue shirt and slide it off his shoulders and moving my hands to undo one of his two belts. I soon felt him doing the same thing.

Soon both of us were unclothed and pressing our aching bodies closer together. I groaned as he brushed his throbbing erection against my own.

"Yami…"

"Yes koibito."

"I'm ready now…" He blushed. It was hard for my little hikari to be so blunt. But I understood what he wanted. But soon one thought came to mind, I had no ludricant. We were in his room and my lubricant was in my room. But before I could say a thing I saw my hikari slither one hand under his pillow and come back with a small white tube.

"How..."

"I went into your room before dinner." He blushed deeper as I smiled. I captured his lips in a sweet kiss and took the lubricant from out of his hand. Placing a good amount onto my fingers I messaged his entrance carefully. Soon pushing one finger in I heard him gasp and tighten his fingers around one of my arms. "more…" he moaned quietly. Not about to disappoint my love I placed a second finger in and began a scissoring motion with them. Hearing him moan and gasp every time I hit his prostate was driving me so crazy that soon I could not hold back. I pulled my fingers out and heard him mew in protest but soon he stopped as he felt me position my self between his legs. I carefully slid into him and stopped hearing him almost scream in pain. He winced slightly but soon nodded his head for me to continue. I began a rocking motion with my hips. He continued to push against me and mew wantonly. Before to long I could feel myself coming so close to my climax and I felt his control slipping as well. "Yami….. oh…. I'm..." Before he could finish his mewed complaints he arched his back and spilled over my chest and his. I soon followed and collapsed above him on the bed. Pulling out I leaned down and began to lick the secretion off of my loves slender pale chest and abdomen and whipping it off my own.

"Yugi…"

"Yes Yami?"

"Aishiteru hikari." I cooed at last lying next to him seeing a blush cross his face again.

"I love you too Yami." He snuggled close to my chest and I felt his breathing steady as he fell into a deep slumber. I had my hikari…just I had always wanted him with out my knowing. I was simply misunderstanding my feelings.

A/N: TA DA! MY FIRST LEMON! YAYNESS! LOOKY ALLY-CHAN! snuggles Yami hee hee hee I like it actually. I did pretty good for my first lemon. At least I hope I did…. Heh heh…


End file.
